TAKUT
by Haechanie
Summary: "Mark hyung bilang dia takut padaku. Padahal kita sepasang kekasih. Masa ada sih orang yang takut sama pacarnya sendiri" Haechan murung lagi. Ia menundukkan kepala. Seharian ini ia belum tersenyum sekali. Hatinya mendung segelap langit di atas sana. MARKHYUCK NCT [Terinsipirasi dari NCT LIFE MINI News waktu Mark bilang dia takut orang kayak Haechan. LOL]


**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari NCT Life Mini News #2 yang di MC-in sama Jeno**

.

.

.

Yuta mempercepat langkah, risih seharian ini diekori Haechan yang mengikutinya kemana-mana. Sejak ia membuka mata sampai sekarang, anak itu menempel padanya seperti lem. Yuta membuka pintu kamar mandi, berniat untuk membersihkan diri karena sebentar lagi NCT 127 akan ada siaran radio tanpa makna line mereka.

"YAK! Berhenti mengikutiku!" Yuta akhirnya kesal juga. Haechan dengan seenak jidat mendobrak pintu yang hampir tertutup dan ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Haechan mengerucutkan bibir "Yuta hyung~~" kata Haechan sambil mendusalkan kepalanya pada lengan Yuta.

Persis seperti anak kucing. Yuta jadi gemas tapi juga kesal di saat yang bersamaan. Dia sedang terburu-buru dan anak ini malah mengulur waktunya.

"Kau ngapain ikut masuk?" kata Yuta setengah berteriak. "Mau lihat terongku ya?" tambahnya ambigu.

Dasar Nakamoto mesum. Bisa-bisanya bahas terong di depan Haechan yang masih polos begini.

"Aku menyeramkan ya, hyung?" tanya Haechan dengan nada semelas mungkin.

Yuta terdiam, ia sedikit melirik pada maknaenya, memastikan apakah anak itu sedang dalam mode serius atau bercanda. Yuta tidak bisa membedakan keduanya, karena sungguh, Haechan adalah makluk tergila yang pernah ia temui.

Tingkah jahil dan kelakuan absurd bocah setan itu selalu membuat dirinya dan member lain angkat tangan dan geleng-geleng kepala. Yuta jadi pikir-pikir kalau mau mengusili Haechan, anak itu selalu bisa membalik keadaan dan membuatnya mati kutu.

"Hyung! Jawab dong! Please~" rengek Haechan. Ia tidak sabar menunggu Yuta yang malah melamun tidak memberinya jawaban.

Yuta berdecak pelan "Ck! Kenapa baru sadar sekarang? Kau memang menyeramkan. Persis seperti boneka chakky…." ucapnya tanpa beban. Tidak sadar efek dari ucapannya itu membuat remaja disampingnya seperti dihantam palu godam.

Lihat saja bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah dan mata beningnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Y –Yuta Hyung jahat! HUWEE~~~~ AKU BENCI YUTA HYUNG!"

Haechan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras, meninggalkan Yuta yang sukses melongo seperti orang idiot.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAKUT**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eits! Eits! Pergi dari sini, duduk saja di kursi, jangan mengganggu hyung!"

Haechan mengerutkan bibir mendengar perintah Doyoung. Ia mendekati hyung kelincinya itu yang sedang menggoreng sesuatu di atas wajan penggorengan.

"Ish! Apasih hyung! " kesal Haechan. "Aku cuma pengen tanya sesuatu sama hyung" tambahnya

Doyoung memberi gesture menepuk angin –tidak percaya, ia malah memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Haechan. Diambilnya spatula yang tergantung di dinding dan merentangkannya di depan tubuh, membentuk kuda-kuda siap untuk menyerang.

' _Dasar hyung sinting!'_ umpat Haechan dalam hati.

"Haechan –ah…. Jebal jebal jebal… Jangan mengusili hyung sekarang. Hyung pukul loh ya !" Spatula itu dimainkan ke kiri dan ke kanan, bersiap menggeplak bocah remaja yang berdiri sambil memicingkan mata.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali kau hyung!" kata Haechan semakin kesal. Yatuhan sebenarnya apa salah dan dosanya hingga semua hyungnya mendzalimi dirinya seperti ini.

Doyoung mematikan kompor, menggunakan spatula di tangan untuk mengambil telur goreng yang akan ia makan di perjalanan nanti. Matanya bergantian memandang wajan dan juga wajah Haechan.

"Hush! Hush!" usir Doyoung. Matanya awas mengawasi Haechan yang sebenarnya tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Doyoung parno setengah mati. Ia sayang Haechan, tapi tidak sayang dengan sifat setan-nya.

"Aku semenyeramkan itu ya, hyung?"

Kali ini Haechan benar-benar berkaca-kaca –siap menangis. Doyoung yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega. Pemuda itu meletakkan telur gorengnya di tempat makan dan berjalan mendekati sang adik.

"Aish! Jangan pasang muka melas begitu dong Chan. Hyung kan Cuma bercanda" ucap Doyoung. Sebenarnya Doyoung serius, tapi mana mungkin ia bilang begitu pada Haechan. Kalau anak itu sampai menangis ia sendiri yang akan repot. Toh, dia juga tidak suka melihat Haechan bersedih.

"Mukaku kayak boneka chakki ya hyung?" tanya Haechan.

 _Pfftdd…_

Doyoung menahan tawa, bibirnya berkedut kedut tapi sekuat tenaga ia tahan. "S –siapa yang bilang memangnya?" tanya Doyoung.

"Yuta hyung" jawab Haechan.

"Nggak tuh, bohong, mukamu tuh manis chan… Jangan percaya sama Yuta hyung" kata Doyoung.

"Aku emang nggak percaya sama Yuta hyung kok, hyung. Aku percayanya sama Tuhan yang maha Esa."

 _SHIT!_

Doyoung mengumpat di dalam hati. Maksud Doyoung kan bukan begitu. Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mark hyung bilang dia takut padaku. Padahal kita sepasang kekasih. Masa ada sih orang yang takut sama pacarnya sendiri" Haechan murung lagi. Ia menundukkan kepala. Seharian ini ia belum tersenyum sekali. Hatinya mendung segelap langit di atas sana.

"Ada aja sih Chan. Nah, itu Mark buktinya." Ceplos Doyoung. Ia jadi terpancing untuk membahas curhatan Haechan tanpa memprosesnya. "Kau kan memang menyeramkan. Ide jahilmu itu semakin hari semakin LUAR BINASA" ucap Doyoung berapi-api.

"K –kau juga takut padaku hyung?" Haechan kaget.

"IYALAH PASTI" Doyoung setengah menjerit. "Untung aku sayang padamu Chan, makanya aku betah kau jadikan bahan usilan setiap hari. Coba kalau tidak sayang, sudah kucincang dirimu dan kulempar ke kandang vivie." imbuh Doyoung. Ia tidak sadar berkata seperti itu didepan orang yang bersangkutan.

"Hiks…. Hyung…. Hiks…."

 _DOUBLE SHIT!_

Doyoung menggigit telunjuknya, matanya mengerjap pelan menatap sosok Haechan. Tadi dia ngomong apa ya sampai membuat anak itu menangis.

"Hey… Hey… Kenapa menangis?" tanya Doyoung. Sumpah demi dewa, Doyoung tidak ingat dia bicara apa. Salah Haechan sendiri yang memancingnya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Hyung bilang, hyung akan mencincangku dan melemparku ke kandang anjingnya Sehun hyung… Hiks….."

"HUWE~~~ DOYOUNGIE HYUNG JAHAT! AKU BENCI DOYOUNG HYUNG!"

Doyoung hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata saat melihat bokong semok Haechan memantul-mantul saat berlari meninggalkannya.

"Duh Chan… Maafin hyung… Hyung sayang Haechan juga kok…" bisik Doyoung pada angin.

Ia jadi merasa bersalah kalau begini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAKUT**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark tersenyum senang, ia bersyukur hari ini tidak perlu mengikuti kegiatan NCT 127 bersama hyung line. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang sangat empuk. Pinginnya sih segera tidur, tapi guling kesayangannya tidak muncul juga. Mana bisa ia tidur tanpa memeluknya.

 _ **BRAK**_

Mark mengusap dadanya pelan, kaget karena bantingan pintu yang dilakukan seseorang yang sudah ditunggunya dari tadi. Ia melirik pintu malang itu, kalau dipikir-pikir, dia dan Haechan senang sekali membantingnya.

"Haechanie…. Waeyo?" tanya Mark. Ia turun dari ranjang tingkatnya dan berjalan mendekati Haechan yang berdiri di depan jendela.

"Mark hyung…." Panggil Haechan. "Apa aku terlalu menyeramkan bagimu sampai kau juga takut padaku?" Ia bertanya tanpa basa basi. Ditatapnya Mark menuntut. Member lain boleh takut padanya karena Haechan sadar dia memang usil. Tapi masa Mark juga takut padanya. Hatinya kacau, antara sedih dan tersinggung.

"Aku memang sering mengusilimu… Tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu takut padaku"

Mark yang awalnya bingung mengerutkan kening, satu ingatan tentang perkataannya di salah satu siaran bersama member Dreams membuatnya menggaruk kepala. Selalu seperti ini, Haechan selalu salah sangka dan tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari ucapannya.

Kemarin anak itu salah paham karena Mark bilang dia berat. Sekarang malah ketambahan ini.

"Dengarkan aku, sayang….." Mark menutup jendela yang terbuka lebar. Angin malam sedang dingin-dinginnya. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu sakit karena bersentuhan dengan udara dingin. "Aku memang takut padamu…" ucap Mark.

Seketika air mata Haechan mengalir. Hatinya sakit sekali ngomong-ngomong. Ia menyesal punya sifat evil yang malah membuat orang-orang yang ia sayangi membencinya. Setidakya itulah yang ada di pikiran Haechan.

"Hey… Hey… Kenapa malah menangis?" ucap Mark panik. "Kau membuat hyung semakin takut saja" imbuhnya.

Haechan yang mendengar ucapan Mark semakin terisak. Ia bahkan sampai menggigit bibir agar isakannya tidak terlalu keras.

"Sayang…." Mark memeluk Haechan. Baju tidurnya basah, dan ia semakin merasa bersalah. "Dengarkan aku, oke?" pintanya.

"Aku memang takut padamu, tapi bukan dalam artian 'takut' yang sebenarnya."

Mark sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya, memberi jarak beberapa centi agar ia bisa memandang wajah manis favoritnya.

"Aku memang takut…..

Takut melihatmu terluka,

Takut melihatmu bersedih,

Takut melihatmu menangis…"

 _ **CUP**_

Sebuah kecupan di sudut bibir Haechan ia sematkan penuh kelembutan. Dielusnya pipi yang mulai merona merah muda di bawah langit malam penuh cinta. Ia memandang mata bening Haechan, menyalurkan perasaannya pada anak itu. Bahwa Mark selalu memujanya.

"Aku memang takut pada orang sepertimu….

Yang selalu tersenyum ketika sakit…

Yang selalu tertawa ketika lelah…

Yang bertingkah seolah kau bisa mengatasi segalanya seorang diri"

Mark mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengecup kening Haechan. Lima detik. Hanya lima detik yang mampu mengembalikan senyum manis Haechan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak takut pada orang sepertimu?" Mark kembali menarik Haechan untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk bocah itu seerat mungkin, seposesif mungkin. "Aku hanya takut tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu"

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat ingin kubahagiaakan sekuat tenaga, Haechan -ah."

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **UDAH NONTON NCT LIFE MINI NEWS KAN?**

 **SENYUM MANIS AKU WAKTU SI MARK BILANG DIA GK TAKUT SERANGGA, TAPI TAKUT ORANG**

 **KHUSUNYA ORANG KAYAK HAECHAN**

 **DUH TOM N JERRY COUPLE BANGET**

 **SEJAK ROOKIES MARK KAN SASARAN KEUSILAN SI HAECHAN**

 **SI HAECHAN SNDRI BILANG DI SALAH SATU FANACC KLO YG PALING ENAK DIUSILIN ITU MARK, DOYOUNG SM TAEYONG**

 **Dasar MAKNAE EVIL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LAST**

 **KIBARKAN BENDERA MARKHYUCK!**


End file.
